


Day off

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Workout, exercise, they have the day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do an Oliver Queen smut where Team Arrow is taking a day off so it's just the reader and Oliver in the Arrow cave for the day. He's working out while she sits and watches. He then realizes her staring and things start getting heated. You can figure out the rest of the details. Thx, I love you your blog btw, you're an amazing writer❤️❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> this is still set in season 3 because I haven't watched season 4 yet. E.I. Why felicity and ray are together

 

"Alright well have fun" I hung up on felicity who called me to say she wasn't going to come in today. Something about Ray wanting to take her out somewhere. Anyways I was making my way down the stairs when I noticed Oliver was taking off his shirt. "Why are you the only one in here?" I asked as I was halfway down.

"Dig and Lyla are having a family day with Sara. I don't know we're Thea is and Laural is talking with her dad about some case. I believe felicity is still going to show up though." Oliver explained while he was warming up.

"Nope she just called and said Roy was taking her out on a date" I sat down in front of the computer buy didn't bother to turn it on.

"So it's just the two of us then" Oliver kissed me before he made his way to the salmon ladder.

"Yup" I responded as I automatically looked at my phone otherwise I know I would be staring at him like a teenage girl.

"Do you want me to check to see if there are any crimes out" I asked putting my phone down.

"No we deserve a break" I watched as Oliver started to workout. After half an our I was contemplating whether I should leave or not. Oliver was so in the zone I doubt he would notice I left. "Enjoying the view ?" Oliver laughed, catching me staring at him.

"Maybe . . ." I teased

"Then put your phone down and look, instead pretending you're not looking" Oliver stopped and walk towards me. "Do you want to have a go at it?"

"As much as I would love to Ollie" I sarcastically said. "I lack the upper body strength" I playfully flexed for him.

"Haha alright how about I help you out then?" I knew he wasn't going to stop until I actually agreed.

"Fine but don't laugh" I took off my jacket and placed on the chair I was sitting on before joining Oliver. He had lowered the bar so I could reach it.

"Alright hold onto it and lift it. Try and see if you can move it up one" Oliver instructed as he stood behind me.

"What if I fail and end up falling"

"I'll catch you don't worry" I was still not convinced but I still reluctantly tried. Of course my first try was horrible, I couldn't move the bar out of its position. "Dammit"

"It's ok y/n, just try again" Oliver encouraged me. An hour later I was able to move to the highest point (with Oliver's help) and I was drenched in sweat.

"That was exhausting" I got down and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"But you looked so badass doing it" I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me.

"Thank you for helping me out, I really appreciate it" I leaned in and kissed him.

"You're welcome" Oliver responded before he kissed me again, this time much rougher. His hands soon found their way down to my thighs and lifted me up before he walked towards the empty table in the center of the room. He set me down on the edge of the table and began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Are we seriously doing this here" I asked as I felt Oliver's hands under my loose tank top.

"Why not? We're the only ones here" I raised my hands up once Oliver started to lift it off my body and unhooked my bra.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we're doing this" I got up enough for Oliver to remove my leggings and underwear. I leaned back on my elbows as I watched Oliver pulled down his pants and underwear before he spread my legs and settled himself between them.

"Come here" I sat up and felt Oliver's hand on my lower back inching me closer to the end of the table. Resting my hands on Oliver's shoulders I closed my eyes and let out a whimper as he pushed himself inside me. He stayed still once he was fully inside me, letting me adjust to his size.

"Oliver please move" I begged before I felt him starting to pull back and slam himself inside me again. "Ohhh just like that" he did that a few more times before held onto the table and started to thrust much faster than before.

"Lay back for me y/n" Oliver ordered before my back rested on the cold table. His hands held onto the sides of the table near my shoulders as his movements became harsher.

"Oliver ! ! !" I also had a tight grip on the table as my breasts moved with every thrust that Oliver was making.

"I know" Oliver pulled out as I sat up. He got me off the table and made turn to face it, parting my legs he bent me over and thrusted back into me.

"Oliver ! ! ! !" I shouted as I held onto the sides of the table. Oliver set a rough pace and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck Y/n" Oliver grunted as I felt his cock twitching inside me. With one final thrust I came undone.

"Oh my gosh OLIVER ! ! ! !" I yelled as I felt like I was on ecstasy.

"Y/n" Oliver groaned as I felt him spilling himself inside me. Burying his face on my neck he held onto my body as he kept moving. Once we came down from our high he pulled out and I turned around to look at him. I cupped his face and kissed him.

"Now this is my kind of workout" I heard Oliver laugh as his hands rested on my lower back.

"What do you say we go back home"

"Ok" I pushed him back and began to get dressed. Once we were dressed we made our way out, only to see that Thea was on the other side of the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Thea asked as she took in our appearance.

"No ones here we have a day off" Oliver answered. I noticed that Thea was studying my appearance closely before she made a disgusted face.

"Eww you guys had sex down there didn't you" Thea left before we answered.

"I have a feeling everyone is going to find out by the end of the day" I looked up at Oliver who nodded his head agreeing with me.

"Oh well let's go home then" Oliver pecked my lips before we left.


End file.
